villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Buff Frog
Buff Frog, real name Yvgeny Bulgolyubov, is a former member of Ludo's Army now reformed father in the Disney animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He was voiced by . Biography Season 1 He first appears in "Star Comes to Earth" where he spies on Star and reports to Ludo that she is in the Earth Dimension. He accompanies Ludo with his other monsters to fight Star and get the Wand. But soon is surprised when her new friend Marco helps her out. He gets hit with a jelly bean hallucination mist and blasted with a narwhal blast. Then retreats back to his dimension. He appears in "Match Maker" reporting to Ludo that Star is home early for being "Distracted". He fights Star and Marco but gets blasted with dagger hearts, Bit in the arm by Star, Kicked in the gut by Marco, and blasted with a turbo nuclear butterfly blast. He makes a small cameo in "The Other Exchange Student" spying on Star while Star is spying on Gustav. They stop once they quickly notice each other. In "Cheer up Star" Buff Rog is lured to Earth by Marco in an effort to cheer Star up. He is defeated and retreats. In "Brittney's Party" Buff Frog notices Star and Marco leaving the Diaz household and goes to inform Ludo. He along with Ludo and the rest of his army hijack the bus and divert it towards a dimensional portal. Star fights them on the roof and defeats them. Buff Frog is last scene leaving the bus in pain and agony. At the beginning of "Lobster Claws" Buff Frog and the other monsters fight Star and Marco. But soon get pelted with fiery cupcakes and retreat. They return for another round, but then Lobster Claws gets the wand and the monsters are impressed by his evil power. They are soon defeated and retreat again. At the beginning of "Fortune Cookies" Buff Frog and the monsters fight Star and Marco again but get defeated. Buff Frog then helps Ludo find new monsters to join his army when Toffee arrives. At first Buff Frog seems suspicious of Toffee and questions Ludo about trusting him, but Ludo just brushes him off. He soon fights Star and Marco again in an alley thanks to a trap set up by Toffee. But soon gets defeated by a mushroom blast. In "Mewnipendance Day" Buff Frogg loses his espionage to Toffee and become imperative about losing his job to the other monsters. Buff Frog tries his best but in the end loses his job to Toffee and gets kick out of the castle. He is seen resting on a tree until Star gives him some food which makes him smile. In "Storm the Castle" Buff Frog now lives on a rocky mountain. Ludo arrives and gives him a bag of tadpoles to bride Buff Frog to coming back. But Buff Frog adopts the tadpoles instead as his own children. He then helps Star save Marco and stop Toffee, while at the time keeping Ludo from the wand stating "Stopping Toffee is more important." In the end Toffee is defeated and Buff Frog starts his new life as a father. Buff Frog for the rest of the series Throughout season 2 Buff Frog is seen caring for his children and going on missions with his fellow monster friends. In Season 3 he becomes Mewni's new monster expert then later in the season he leaves Mewni with his children and fellow monsters. Trivia *Buff Frog speaks in a thick Russian accent. *His name and species is derived from the bullfrog, a type of frog known for its aggression, gluttony and large size. *He is the first of Ludo's minions to appear in an episode that Ludo himself didn't appear in. *In "Mewnipendance Day", it is revealed that he was taken in from the swamp after being rescued by Ludo. *He was the only one of Ludo's minions who did not trust Toffee (which drove Toffee to engineer his banishment). *In "Storm the Castle", he becomes the adoptive father of a group of tadpoles. *As of season 2, Buff Frog is acting on his own accord. *Both "Is Mystery" and "Raid the Cave" show that Buff Frog has terrible penmanship, to the point where Star and Marco thought the letters he sent Star warning her about Ludo had been written by his tadpoles. *In "Puddle Defender", Buff Frog reveals he has a tattoo of Ludo and the word "FOREVER" under his left breast. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Traitor Category:Dimwits Category:Right-Hand Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards